Diary Love - Chapter One - a hetalia PrUK fanfiction
by Alice K. Beilschmidt
Summary: Alice had always been annoyed by Gilbert and his attitude. Gilbert, on the other hand, tries his best to befriend the punk British woman. But what if one day, they discover something about one another that no one knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **OOC-ness. OOC-ness. Human names used. And OOC-ness.

**Chapter One:**

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and the Prussian had gone late to school once again, which is considered normal. If he ever woke up early today, he would have walked to school with his younger brother, Ludwig, but today, nothing went well. Perhaps it is not his lucky day. The detention he had from the Student Council President, Arthur Kirkland, did not seem to bother him as he had the breakfast his oh-so-kind brother left for him. He strolled down the academy's main corridor, a butter toast between his teeth, and found no one. Of course, he had been left behind.

Reaching the locker room, he lazily opened the door to his locker and searched for something useful, though it contained pretty much nothing that could be of help. As Gilbert kept himself busy in looking for nothing, his mind thought of nothing but Alice Kirkland, Arthur's sister. Most of the time found alone in school, Alice is the Student Council Secretary and runs errands for the President, Arthur. Gilbert found her punk character adorable and became fond of annoying her whenever he gets the chance. Antonio once teased him of having a crush on her, but Gilbert simply shrugged it off and laughed at it, denying the joke Antonio had thrown on him, though it was actually true. No one knew about his secret. Only himself, his loyal Gilbird and his precious journal.

"Ah-ha! Here it is," and he grabbed the white notebook with the symbol of the Prussian Coat of Arms hidden under a pile of junk. He had kept the notebook and wrote pages on it ever since he entered school. Slamming the door of his locker close, a loud 'bang' echoed throughout the empty corridor. As he was about to turn on the corner, he bumped on someone, causing both their things to scatter on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, bloody git!" It was Alice, sitting on the floor as well, with bundles of paper and two white notebooks scattered before them. Gilbert simply ignored her yells and stared at the mess. Lots of papers—

_Mein journal! _His mind screamed, alerting him to work with his hands, finding the book on the pile of papers. While he searched for the precious journal, and collected the papers, he decided to break the silence between them. "What's up? You seem a little clumsy today, mädchen," he smirked.

The response he received was the narrowing of her emerald hues. "Me? Clumsy? Weren't you the one who bumped on me?" Alice was quick to gather the scattered papers and one of the white notebooks, taking them to her arms. "Seems that you arrived late today. What happened? Oh, Arthur for sure would not be happy to hear news of tardy students." Leaning forward, she used an index finger to flick his nose. "Come to school early next time."

"Pft. Who cares about that bruder of yours? He just gave me an unawesome detention. Tch." Yelping in protest as his nose was flicked, red dusts spreading across his pale face. "H-Hey, you!" He yelled. "You are talking to the awesome man hier!" Pausing for a short while before he turned his heels and ran to the opposite direction, shouting, "I'll get you on recess because I am too awesome for you!"

The blond Briton only scoffed and rolled her eyes, walking to the direction opposite from the Prussian's, mumbling under her breath, "Bloody wanker..."

-O-

What were only hours seemed to be years for Gilbert. His boredom-filled crimson hues stared at the window, mind obviously flying in his own world. He was mindlessly tapping his pen agains the edge of the table when a voice intercepted with his thoughts, shouting, "Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Shut up.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?!"

"WHAT?!"

Laughter filled the entire room as the teacher glared and huffed angrily aat the male albino who had sunk on his seat, his pen forgotten somewhere on the table. He wasn't paying attention as usual, and for sure will be having another meeting with the Student Council President because of his behavior lately. Just as when the teacher had finished nagging on him, a whisper came from behind, "I'm pretty sure you'll come home really late again today."

"Shut up, Liz. I'll just seize that grumpy Briton's vital regions and be saved. Or West will save me." The Prussian stuck his tongue out at the Hungarian. "I'm so awesome Arthur Kinkland can't handle me."

Elizaveta Hedervary flashed him a grin. "I suggest you talk to Alice. She might have the key in saving you from the Arthurian trouble."

"That cynical punk?! No way!"

There came the bell.

The female stood up and flicked her hair. "Just pray things go well for you, jerk. It'd be your fifth trip to the Council Office for this month."

-O-

As Gilbert walked around the halls, thought flowed freely on his mind. He no longer cared about the session he might get with Arthur later. He was too busy finding a way how he could escape such madness and go home early. Maybe... maybe he should try the Alice option. He won't be losing anything, right? Not that Alice would cut his finger for every question he asks. And so, the search for Alice Kirkland began. First stop — classroom.

"Chère never stays 'ere during break, chèr," Francoise cooed. "Why not try zhe Council Office?"

Gilbert raised a brow. The Council Office? But wouldn't Arthur be in there as well?

"By the way, why are you after her?" It was Amelia who asked. "Going to ask that dudette out? Take her to McDonald's! It's where Alfie usually takes her when the two of them goes out."

"Hölle nein!" He shouted and slammed the door closed. From the other side of the wall,Gilbert could hear the girls laughing and teasing him, finding his acts a bit funny. "Tch," he scoffed. "Ich bin der awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Storming off, he stomped his way towards the Councill Office.

"Good day, Mr. Beilschmidt," came the male Kirkland's greeting. "Please be informed that I want to have a word with you after cla—" Gilbert had slammed the door shut even before Arthur could even finish his last word. "You bloody twat! Don't you know of respect?!"

He happily whistled as he walked away. Alice was nowhere to be found. Time to switch for Plan B!

"Wait..." He paused, realizing his mistake. "I don't have a Plan B!"

Soon enough, Gilbert found himself walking towards the rooftop, the place he loiters around when he has a problem. The breeze was cool and not too many students were around during breaktime. It was a quiet place to think of plans.

That's when he saw a very familiar figure.

A/N: Yeah, my first fanfiction to be posted. And it's PRUK! I love PRUK. And please leave a review! Reviews will be most loved


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

-Idea-explosion: Thank you for leaving a review! Well, I don't really plan to include every single genderbend of the Hetalia characters, though they might show up in some of the next chapters. :) About Julchen, well, who knows what she might do once she learns Gilbert is the King of Detention? Strict implementation of discipline, maybe? That sounds more like Monika or Luddy. XD And Amelia has something to say...

Amelia: Dude, I totally know McDonald's is not the perfect place to bring Alice to a date! Heh, but it was Alfred who usually decides where they go, so who can say no to the Star Player and the obviously-most-handsome-student that ever existed? Author, I said it right, didn't I? Of course I did!

Chapter Two:

Being the Student Council Slave-etary, Alice discovered that the rooftop was the perfect place where she could take a real was quite wide, and she had set up a small table where she could drink tea in peace. Today's menu is Earl Grey tea and two slices of chocolate lava cake she baked. Lately, she'd been trying to raise her baking and cooking reputation after the discovery that Arthur could only cook had a huge impact on her name, and no matter how much she tries to clean her name, Arthur's cooking disability would still put a stain on it.

"Alice! The awesomeme had been looking for you everywhere!" It caught her completely by surprise that she nearly spewed out her tea.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt! Don't you know a proper 'hello'?!" But the albino's eyes were already locked on one slice of the cake, drool almost slipping past the corner of his lips. Not minding what she was saying, he took his place on the empty seat across hers and snatched the free fork, immediately cutting a pice of the spare slice and stuffing it into his mouth. "Did you bake this for me, mein Frau?"

Rosy pink dusts spread across her face and she looked away from the Prussian. "I-I didn't! It was you who barged in here and claimed it as yours! And don't call me 'Frau,' whatever that means."

Gilbert smirked. "But admit it, mein Frau, you like the name..."

"S-Shut up!" Her emerald hues narrowing at him. "Why are you here anyway? You need something from me, right?" A playful smirk appeared on the female's slim lips as she took her tea cup and had a small sip. A piece of cake got stucked on the Prussian's throat at such words, that he had to slurp a cupful of tea before answering, "W-Well..." Swallowing his Earth-sized ego, he continued, "I need help. Your help."

"Pardon?"

He coughed, voice a little louder now. "I need your help. With Arthur." The smirk on Alice's face din't fade. Placing her cup back on the table, she glanced at Gilbert, as if waiting for him to say something else. The male scoffed. "Forget about it, ja? I remember mein bruder would be saving me after class, so the awesome me wouldn't be needing your help." Gott, he's so dependent on his brother. If it weren't for Ludwig, he'd probably been kicked out of W Academy. "That's right! Luddy will be snatching der awesome mich after class!"

There was a chuckle, sounding like she was making fun of what he just said. "Is that so? Because I heard the Newspaper Club will be staying late today because the next issue of the school paper will be published soon. Arthur had already approved their request of using the school facilities even after class hours."

Crimson hues widened in shock. "W-What?! Why didn't he tell me?! No fair!" After taking a piece of her cake, Alice stared at the male. "Not my problem anymore."

He slumped back to his seat, lips pursed to a frown. This can't be happening! Stuck in Arthur's office for gott-knows-how-long! There came the silence between the two, with Gilbert staring at the floor while Alice took another sip from her teacup. "I know how you can shorten your time of stay in my brother's favourite place." There was no concern on the voice . Not even a single bit, but the albino's face lit up with hope.

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me, Alice! I want to know! Tell me!" He sounded like a man desperately begging, which he was certainly resembled one. "I'll do anything you want! Just tell me! Bitte!"

Alice grunted and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do anything I want, you dolt. Just give Arthur a nice bottle of rum and you'll be fine."

"You're the best, Alice! Hahah!" He almost jumped off his seat and hugged the female. "Because of that, you deserve an awesomeness award!" He spread out his arms to hug the Briton, but the affection was not reciprocated. "What, don't you want an awesomeness award?" A frown appeared on his face once again. Alice only glared at him, telling him to keep it for himself.

"Pft." Taking the fork once again, he continued attacking the pice f cake he had claimed for himself. "By the way, Alice, are you free on Saturday?" The words caught her attention. "Saturday?" She began counting on her fingers, seeing what date would it be on the said day. "That's the fourteenth of February."

"Ja!" He exclaimed. "Valentine's Day." The frown that was on his face a while ago was replaced with a wide grin, pearl white teeth flashing at the female Briton. "You don't have anything to do, ja? That's good!" The rosy dusts of her cheeks returned. "H-Hey! I haven't given an answer yet!"

They both glanced at the door when the school bell rang. It was Gilbert who stood up first. "Alright. The awesome me will get some rum! Kesesesese~!"

-o-

The Prussian ventured back to his classroom, holding a pen and a notepad on his hands. Arriving to a stop, he leaned on a locker and began to write. Students passing by stared at him awkwardly, but he simply shrugged the stares off. Those people are not as awesome as him anyway. Once done with the notepad, he tore off the page and neatly folded it into four before placing it on the pocket of his red hoodie.

Another boring afternoon for the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt. This time, he did nothing but scribble senseless lines on his notepad, tearing the page and crumbling it afterwards. He luckily got a bottle of rum from one of his best buds Francis, who said that rum is really effective as a gift for the monstrous male Kirkland.

"Mr. Beilschmidt! Do you realize how many times have you gone late to school? No once, Gilbert! This is the fourth time, you should be informed! Fourth time this month! And it's only the second week!" The Council President's voice filled the entire room. "Students like you put stains in the school's reputation!"

But the words simply entered and left Gilbert's ears. He had been so used to all these nags that ignoring the president's words is an easy job for him. Like what Alice had said, his session indeed shortened to half an hour, unlike before that usually takes him two hours or so. "I wonder where mein Frau is..." He found her almost to the school gate, and Gilbert had to run just to catch up.

"Mein awesome Frau!" He grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to bake me another cake, ja?" Alice harshly shoved his hand away and grunted, "Why are we walking together?"

He leaned down close to her ear, his warm breath ghosting over the female's soft skin. "Because you're mein Frau, that's why. Outside the school, you are my responsibility, liebe." Even if Gilbert could not see her face directly, he could feel the warmth radiating from her face.

But he received a smack on his cheek, making him yelp at the pain. "Leave me alone, you insufferable git." Death glares were sent towards him. "I don't need you, and I am no one's responsibility." She then kept on walking, leaving the Prussian albino behind. The two continued on their way, Gilbert trying to catch up with Alice every now and then. The female, on the other hand, didn't care even if the other fails to walk beside her. She remained silent, as if Gilbert was a ghost she could not see. The silence only broke when they reached the intersection where their ways would part.

"Liebe..." He called, knowing perfectly that the female has no idea what it means, and if she ever has, she would not care. "I'll be going this way. Take care."

Alice snorted, not even looking back at the male.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Alice~"

-o-

Alice let out a tired sigh and dropped her bag on her bed, body plopping on the furniture afterwards. "Such a busy day..." She groaned, remainig silent after a few moments to see if any of her brothers had come home. None. Arthur said he'd be home a little late. The eldest, Dylan, must've been unexpectedly moved to night shift, for he works in a very popular restaurant. Alistor, second oldest, is maybe in a co-worker's house for a drink or two, while Cailean, youngest, is probably running late again. Groaning, she rolled to her side and rolled to a ball, not in the mood of cooking dinner. Usually, it was Dylan or Alistor who cooks food for all of them — whoever gets to the kitchen first. "Besides, I'm not hungry yet."

Lazily, she opened her bag and rummaged through her properties. There it was! Her precious diary! Something felt odd right after she pulled the notebook out of her bag though. "..." It was similar to her diary. White in color.

With a desingof the black crow.

"A black... crow?"

Curiousity gleamed on her emerald hues, and she flipped to the first page.

A nightmare.

A complete nightmare.

**DER AWESOME JOURNAL DIARY**

**OF DER ONE UND **

**ONLY**

**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT**


End file.
